All Grown Up! GROJBAND
by whyraywhy
Summary: The GrojKids are grown and are ready to take on sophomore year, but what will be in their way? [Rating may be changed later in the story.]
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty. I'm still into Grojband and I don't regret it. I just wish that everyone was still into them as I am. This story is quite just a brain fart type thing.**

Grojband has been together since their early teens, growing together. It's not that awkward and sure, they may or may not have developed feelings for each other at one point, but have remained bestate friends despite those circumstances. This is their first day of sophomore year and boy, is it going to be better than freshman year, but the Newmans are back and better than ever, not only have they've been writing thrir own songs, they've been stealing local gigs. Grojband declares war on them.

The group meet out in the court yard, sitting underneath the large, oak tree on the bench. Corey was rubbing his bright blue locks, combing through them with his fingers. Kin and Kon were discussing multiple calculas equations. The group waited for their bassist, Laney.

"Where the heck is she?" Corey asked himself, pulling on his orange beanie. "Maybe she took the bus?" Kin suggested. "Or she woke up late and decides to skateboard here?" Kon added.

The bell rung, and the group sighs, "Maybe we'll catch her later?" Corey and the boys get up and going to class, ready to take on the year.

 **how yall like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck-" Laney rushes downstairs, bag in hand and toothbrush in her mouth, dripping with toothpaste. She spits in the kitchen sink, washing her mouth. Grabbing a poptart and her skateboard. With that, she's off. Ready to take on the day.

She was sure the guys were waiting, but it's already 9. School started half an hour ago. If only she could skate by traffic.

"Easier said than done," Groaning, seeing the miles and miles of cars behind one another. "What the fuck, man?!" She shouts, grabbing her skateboard and walking to a nearby park. 'School ain't all that important anyway,' she thought to herself.

"You gotta stop biting your nails, Corey," Kin says, concerned as he pulled his Corey's hand out of his mouth, "it's not healthy." Kon interjects, "yeah! I used to bite them all the time. Now, they're fabulous." He flutters his eyelashes as he shows off his nails.

Corey laughs at the twins, "Its nothing, just a little nervousness." He looks down, face turning a little pink.

The twins turn to him, "are you sick?" He looks up, "N-no. No! Of course not. Hate being sick on the first day. Imagine tha-" Corey jumps nearly out of his seat when a hand grabbed his shoulder, "Sup, guys?" A familiar voice greeted.

"Laney!" The twins gushed in unison.

"Hey, dudes. Sup, core? What's up with the blush? Your first day and you already got your eye on a lady already?" Laney teased, but deep down, she still had major feelings for Corey just no way to let them out. No use of it anyway since it'll probably hurt the band anyways.

The four chatted amongst themselves until another four made themselves known.

"Gasp." Kin says looking up at the cafeteria doors, "it's the Newmans. Guys, they're back." He whispers to the group.

"Shush, if we lay low, they won't notice us-"

"Hello, Grojband." An annoying, slightly nasally voice sung.

"Hi, Carrie..."

 **Really sorry for not updating. School kept me busy and I'm not sure if people still want me to update this. Comment if you still want updates?**


	3. Chapter 3

"...And that's all there really is to it for my class rules. I'd appreciate it if you guys would respect them and followed them, thank you." Mrs. Jacobs turned around to eye her pink digital clock then gasps, "Ah, seeing you guys only have 20 minutes left of class, I don't see why I can't let you chat and get to know each other a bit."

Everyone in the classroom with silent victories and shushed, "Heck Yeah"s turned to everyone in their table groups and start conversation. Unfortunately, with the GrojGang, they were sat on opposite sides of the room. They would get up, but seeing as the teacher is so sweet, don't want to take advantage of her kindness.

They sat miserably by themselves while others around them made small conversations with one another.

Lunch came and the GrojGang are relieved, finally able to sit underneath the well-known tree hovering over their beloved bench.

"..And dude, the cops came and we all had to get interviewed because everyone expected it to be me. I got in trouble and was put under house arrest by my mom and God, Summer was whack, yo."

"Nice, Lanes. Sounds like you had quite the eventful-"

"GASP! Corey, Look!" The twins whispered to their frontman. The odd-colored couple turned their heads and see the Newmans sitting in the beloved lunch spot.

They storm right over.

"Uh? Excuse us?!"

The four look over nonchalantly and with a smirk, Carrie says, "You're excused."

This made Corey heated, turning to Laney who gave him a concerned look, and a shrug. Seeing this as a green light, he continues.

"Uh, this is our spot?" His voice cracking along with his ego.

Carried laughed along with a scoff, "You're spot? What are you? Five? Look, Riffen. I know we had our ups and downs, but face it, we're in high school and much older than we were when this whole "Grojband vs. Newmans" drama started up. I think we should all make up and get along with our lives."

Corey looks for a comeback, an argument, anything to avoid everything that Carrie had just said. He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping it was just a joke or a very, very badly written dream.

"We'll be right back!" Exclaimed Kin, pushing Corey back and away from the Newman's table.

"What the hell was that?" Kin asked pulling Corey underneath the ramada and the other two following them. "I-I don't know. I really didn't know how to answer, not that I wanted to answer. I felt like what she said was really fake. She isn't that type of person to make up truce. Especially after that whole swapping-bodies fiasco. That was.. AWFUL." He shuddered at the memory.

Kin gave Laney and Kon a worried look before Kon said something.

"Let's just leave and find another spot to chill. We have 25 minutes of lunch left. We can just leave campus, chill then comeback. Avoid thee Newmans entirely."

Laney nods, "Yeah! And maybe we can get some tacos in the process. I'm starving and there is no way I'm eating here."

The group laughs and walks away from school grounds.

 _ **MY DUDES I AM SO SORRY. AAAAAAAAA. I DON'T GO ON HERE AS MUCH ANYMORE. MAYBE I CAN CONTINUE THIS ON WATTPAD? COMMENT IFF YALL THINK I SHOULD OOF.**_


End file.
